A dragon to remember
by murai-sakura
Summary: Some of you might think the title isn't correct but it is. If you understand the first part of the fic, you will understand. Ok, this fic is about Hagiwara who loves Maiko a lot and would do anything for her, absolutely anything. (ONE-SHOT)


I went to the site of dragon drive and guess what I found out... only one story on the entire site of dragon drive. That's why I'm gonna write a fic about Dragon Drive as well. Maybe it will take some stress away from the autor who wrote the other fic. Only one thing, I'm using the Japanese names so, deal with it. I don't even know what their names are in english so I can't help it either ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragon drive characters, even though I would like to own them..... 'sigh'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A dragon to remember  
  
.......................................  
  
Daisuke Hagiwara, a boy from class A-2 was madly in love with Yukino Maiko. He always lost it when she was around and wasn't brave enough to say a single word to her. That's why he was awefully jealous about Reiji, who was always talking so happily and freely against 'his sweet honey'. Hagiwara was a tall boy with brown hair. At first, he was always around the cool and smooth Tachibana but since he lied to him, he was part of the group of the good guys. But no matter what he did, he was always invisible and not attractive to Maiko.  
  
Hagiwara was very glad that he could use the D-zone from time to time. His dragon, camper had always been his best friend and partner. He was a dragon where Hagiwara felt safe with, it was a good and brave friend, ready to take anyone on just to protect the one he loved... and that was Hagiwara.  
  
Hagiwara thought Camper was braver then he was but he forgot one important thing. The dragon was created out of the Dragon Driver. The dragon was, what the Driver was deep inside. Camper was what Hagiwara was affraid off and he was what Hagiwara wanted to be.  
  
As he stood there against the wall, Reiji and Maiko where just passing by. Hagiwara looked in Maiko's eyes, knowing she was ignoring her because he had blown Reiji out of the D-zone once. All he wanted was concuer Maiko's heart but... it seemed impossible. It looked like her heart allready belonged to Reiji.  
  
Haigiwara smiled as he watched how Maiko was lauging while dragging a slightly blushing Reiji with her. All he wanted was that she was happy, and it looked like she was happy enough without him.  
  
When Hagiwara saw the two teenagers dissapear behind a corner, he walked over to a machine of dragon drive. He wanted to be in the D-zone right now, he wanted to be alone with Camper and use his rage and sadness to kill anyone who would stand in his way.  
  
Hagiwara put his Camper card in his mobile phone that he had got from the receptionist and closed his eyes while he waited to appear in the virtual reality of the D-zone. A reality that wasn't real.  
  
Hagiwara waited a few minutes and then he slightly opened his eyes. Camper stood before him and he looked kind of worried. Hagiwara just smiled and petted his camper on the head. After doing this, he climbed on Campers back. Softly, he put his feet on Campers neck, trying not to hurt him or something and then they went on their way, saerching for someone to defeat, searching for someone to show Hagiwara's rage.  
  
Quikly, they arrived with a Driver who had a cute yet large dragon. The dragon was pink and had giant wings. She had big fangs and a strong, dangerous tail. The Driver was a cute girl with brown hair. Her eyes showed she was frightened and Hagiwara guessed she was new. The girl commanded her dragon to attack but it wouldn't listen. Hagiwara knew for sure now she was new, he commanded his Camper to attack the dragon. Camper was about the size of the other dragon but was much stronger. He had gained a lot of experience during training. Hagiwara always pushed him to his limits but he had his reasons, and the result was good.  
  
After Camper attacked the dragon, it just dissapeared, leaving nothing behind. The girl just closed her eyes after giving Hagiwara a sad look and dissapeared as well. Hagiwara didn't care about her, he only cared about Maiko and she didn't care about him. And she never would. A few tears were sparkling in Hagiwara's eyes and Camper roared, feeling his trainers sadness. Hagiwara recovered quikly and ran away, searching for another trainer.  
  
"Isa Tukina, game over" called a loud voice. The machine lifted up from the girls head and she stood up quikly, putting her card in her pocket.  
  
Hagiwara didn't know there were two important persons lookin at every action he was doing. Maiko and Reiji where staring at the screen. They were both very mad at Hagiwara. He had destroyed a girl who just started. She still needed to learn to gain control over her dragon, she was new and very excited over the game, and after a few minutes, it was allready over. Maiko mumbled something no one could understand and just walked away, leaving Reiji there to watch at the match.  
  
Reiji was mad at Hagiwara as well but he had seen the tears in his eyes. He wondered what was bottering him but he still was angry with him. He introduced Isa to the game and it was allready over... Hagiwara would pay for this.  
  
Reiji jumped in the machine that was open now and after a long conversation with L, they gave him permission to enter the dragon world. Reiji closed his eyes.... and opened them in the D-zone. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed Chibisuke was standing next to him. His own little dragon was always there for him but now he was looking at something. Reiji looked up and saw that Camper was fighting with another opponent. It was obvious that Camper was much stronger then the new-found boy and the other dragon was defeated in no time.  
  
Hagiwara started to forget his worries again and enjoyed the game. He really liked his dragon and was satisfied to have that much fun again. When Hagiwara looked aside to see where he would find his next prey he saw Reiji standing there. Chibisuke had powered up and had evolved to his large side again. As things where looking now, Hagiwara knew for sure he was gonna lose now so he just stayed calm as he watched how Chibi got ready for his special beam. Hagiwara closed his eyes and waited calmly for the impact.  
  
Reiji didn't know what was happening. Hagiwara wasn't frightened one bit, he just looked really sad. Reiji felt sorry for him and wanted to ask what was wrong but it was too late to stop Chibi's attack. Chibi attacked with the large beam that no one had survived so far and destroyed Hagiwara together with Camper.  
  
"Daisuke hagiwara, game over"  
  
Hagiwara just stood up and walked away, without saying a word. He was staring at the ground and watched every step he made. Reiji had beaten him again. He had beaten him in love and he had beaten him in Dragon Drive. He had nothing left at all...  
  
..............................................  
  
Hagiwara was walking further and further when suddenly, he heared a scream. He looked up and saw something that normally the night would have hidden, but to him, it was as clearly as the sun. Maiko was being threathened by two guys who had driven her into a corner.  
  
Hagiwara quikly run to 'his sweet honey' to protect her. He slipped and stopped right in front of her. The guys who held a gun were shocked at first but then, they just started lauging. Hagiwara was trembling as he stood in front of Maiko. Maiko was looking over her shoulder to the two boys. Hagiwara pushed Maiko to let her walk away. To let her run to Reiji. Maiko understood the message and started running. One of the guys laughed and shot at her. The other one cursed at him and at the same time, Hagiwara ran to Maiko. He pushed Maiko aside just in time and got hit in the chest.  
  
The two boys cursed and ran away. Maiko screamed again and fell to her knies, next to Hagiwara. Hagiwara was coughing up blood and knew he wasn't gonna survive. He just smiled at Maiko "I love you" said Hagiwara. Maiko was crying and as soon as she heared the coughe dup words, she turned her head, and with that, Hagiwara knew she didn't love him in return. With this, he died, loving her for eternity...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was that  
  
Please review 


End file.
